The Reign of Queen Demise
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Link and dark have been together since as long as they can remember, their calm life is about to go up in flames when Dark finds out he and Link aren't family and are truly reincarnated heroes meant to stop the reign of the Dark Queen.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed softly getting out of my car headed for the house. Work had been terrible, you wouldn't think working as a fencing instructor in Hyrule could really take a lot out of you. I threw my keys on the counter stripping off my jacket. But today was special, today was our 24th birthday. I had a very interesting l present that I knew he'd love for him in my bag.

"You're home?" I looked up to see my twin brother Dark. He smiled warmly at me with a plate of pumpkin soup already waiting for me on the table. We may have the exact same looks but we were like darkness and light. He had silver hair with maroon eyes that seemed to sparkle with scarlet I was his opposite with cerulean eyes and sandy blonde hair. While I had tan skin he had strangely pale skin that made his eyes pop out more.

"Hi Dark" I smiled going to sit down at the table with him.

"How was your day?" A question he always asked after I came home. I was too anxious to really tell him how my day went. I wanted to show him his surprise.

He tied his hair back in a ponytail, it wasn't too long but he refused to cut it. He was wearing clothes that mirrored mine, I long button up black shirt with black jeans while I wore a green button-up shirt with white jeans.

"It was boring as usual, yours Dark?" He smiled standing up as he finished his food quickly.

"oh, nothing too important I was just relaxing since today was my day off." He left the kitchen for a moment going to our bedroom to retrieve something.

"Happy birthday Dark Link"

"Happy Birthday Link" we both laughed as the words left our mouths at the same time.

"Here I got you a present." Dark murmured holding a long black rectangular box wrapped in a green bow. It was a symbol of both of us, green was my favorite color and black his. I slowly unwrapped the box and stared in surprise, I was looking at the legendary master sword and the legendary black master blade.

They were wielded by Link and his shadow Dark Link back in the old legends, we were very close to the old legends simply because our names were given to us because of the hero of time.

"D-Dark, they're beautiful, how did you get them?" He smirked he was an archaeologist and there were some items that he was allowed to keep after so many years on display.

"A gift for my help in finding the triforce, they are putting it on display in two days. Be my date?" He winked, I smiled at his remark then stood up and hugged my dark twin. He returned my embrace and leaned his head on my shoulder, we sat there for a moment just holding each other. Every year on our birthdays since we were 15 we gave each other gifts that the heroes owned.

I pulled away and grinned at him "your not the only one who got something amazing!" He grinned back at me as I pulled a box out of my bag with the opposite version of his wrapping. I gave it to him and he opened it swiftly revealing the two uniforms the heroes wore. His eyes glittered as they met mine, then trailed back to the black and green tunics. The outfit was complete down to the boots and gauntlets of the warriors.

"C-can we try them on now?" I nodded as he ran to our room with the tunic in hand. I slowly stripped off my clothes and put my uniform. Just as I finished trying on my gauntlets and adjusting my hat, Dark came out of our room a huge grin on his face. I froze completely taken by surprise, he looked exactly as the heroes shadow had. He was so stunning, his beautiful silver hair seemed to make him radiate even more against the tunic.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

That's when everything around us changed we were in a desert sitting in a cave as a storm passed. Dark was pacing glaring in my direction every few seconds.

"Goddesses Dark, stop moving you are giving me a headache!" I said with a voice that wasn't my own. It sounded younger and more regal.

"Well maybe if you had listened to me we wouldn't be stuck here!" He snarled baring his fangs at me. While I simply sighed leaning back against the wall watching as he continued his pacing finally silent.

Then after a while I hadn't heard a peep out of him, it wasn't like Dark to be like this.

I glanced up at him he had gone quiet, then I noticed his whole expression changed to one of mischief. I narrowed my eyes at him, what could he be planning. He only grinned as he stared back at me.

"Link it's awfully hot in here isn't it?" I sighed at least he had stopped pacing.

"I suppose it is Dark." I said pressing back against the cool walls of the cave. He smirked and began unlacing the top of his red Gerudo tunic. I blushed seeing the mark I had made the night before, he pushed me to the edge and I forced him to face the consequences. Though I doubt Dark minded he loved being rough. He pulled his belt off first then let it fall before the tunic hit the ground soundlessly. I licked my lips his beauty was taunting body was bruised and filled with my marks. He stood before me for a moment allowing me to admire his body before he slowly sank to his knees crawling over to me unbuckling my belt, I stare mesmerized as he looks up at me, his ruby eyes are blown wide with lust. His pale skin glistening with sweat from walking in the desert for so long.

After my tunic was off I let my hand knot in his hair forcing his eyes to meet mine. I shivered as his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips. I tugged on his hair until he willingly crawled closer seating himself on my lap. "I think this would be a better way to spend our time here? Is it not?" He whispers, his soft lips brushing against my ear. "You seem to enjoy taking advantage of me, shadow." I whisper the nickname lovingly. He smiles his nose skimming against my jaw before he places a small kiss on my neck. There was a love between us no one could ever break. Unable to wait any longer Darks lips invaded mine his tongue touching and feeling everything it could. I moaned against his lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

That's when I heard Dark hit the ground, the memory shattered before us. "D-did you see that too L-Link? Tell me I wasn't the only one." His voice was shaky as he spoke.

I slowly walked to him finally able to move I sank to my knees and hugged him tight.

"I-I saw it too Dark" I kissed his forehead and rubbed his back trying to calm him.

"They were lovers! Not brothers as the lore led us to believe." Dark whispered in shock.

"We both saw it! They were in love." That's when we both felt a different pull yanking at our subconscious. We both turned to our swords humming with power, they looked as though a pure inner light had been lit inside them.

"Masters, my calculations show a 95% chance that your memories have begun to awaken." We both froze starring as two figures descended from our swords, they were the same person except one was Dark one was light.

"Our name is Fi, we are the sword spirits of the master swords." We both looked at each other surprised before turning back to the swords. "masters, if the swords of evils bane have awoken it means it is time for you to begin your quest and face your destiny."

Dark shook his head "our destiny? What are you talking about!" I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling him immediately relax against my touch.

"Calm down, let's hear them out" I whispered looking back at the spirits they clearly weren't human. I helped Dark to his feet and sat him on the couch, then looked again at the swords. "The Dark Queen has regained her memories, she will come after you to kill you."

Both Fi's said appearing in front of us. I shook my head this was impossible.

"why would she want to kill us?" Dark said standing up to face the darker sword sprite from his blade.

"You are the Heroes chosen by the goddess. The only thing that stands in her way of conquering Hyrule and turning it into an age of despair." I froze as another memory washed over me.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Look Dark! We're here!" I called to him cheerfully. He smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes, I had felt something was wrong with Dark for a while now but he refused to show it. That's why I had brought him to the Goron springs in Eldin province we had got them all to ourselves. I wanted us to relax and talk, I had developed feelings for him during our quest I wanted to show him. I started stripping off my tunic noticing Dark eyeing me carefully.

"are you going to join me, or just watch ?" I said completely naked now staring at him challenging eyes, although with either choice I still liked the outcome. I waited a moment and he said nothing just continued staring at me, I sighed walking over to him.

"I swear I have to do everything for you," I said as I unbuckled his belt and let it fall to the ground before working off all of his clothes.

"Link" I looked up and tilted my head questioningly. He sounded so serious, I couldn't help but swallow hard at the words that are to come. "We shouldn't do this... We shouldn't be like this. We are enemies after all."

I looked down he had stuck a very big nerve. Not only was I naked but I was more vulnerable than I had ever been in front of Dark. I looked away, the tears already pooling in my eyes, this is what I had feared. My feelings weren't enough for him, but I'm not willing to give him up... I love him.

"We weren't enemies when you saved me in the twilight realm. When you saved me from Zant, when you took care of me after my fight with Ganon. " I said my voice breaking I could feel the tears spilling down.

"Link" he whispered softly as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I-I love you" I cried clinging to his body in a last ditch effort to make him understand that I couldn't live without him... I don't want to. I felt his chin resting on my hair, as he embraced me back. Absolute warmth was what I felt with my other half, he was perfect and I couldn't help but love him more with every minute we spent together.

"I've always loved you. My little hero of twilight." I looked up into his eyes absolutely mesmerized by the ruby orbs beckoning me. He cupped my cheek pulling me forward until his breath was fanning against my parted lips, I couldn't hold back anymore and forced him into a kiss. He pulled me close to him and kissed me hard finally showing his true emotions. He must have been afraid for tomorrow Midna would judge whether he would stay or return to the twilight realm.

"No matter the outcome of tomorrow, we have tonight" I whispered. He picked me up finally smiling a real smile, he sat us both in the hot spring. I sat between his legs leaned against him as he planted kisses down the crook of my neck.

"Hero of twilight?" I turned to look at Darks face, he had hardly ever been serious in our travels so seeing him like this was new.

"Tell me your confession one more time."

I turned so I was kneeling in front of him a huge grin on my face "I love you, Dark Link."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

With that, the memory shattered once more. I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I felt my knees shake then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark

When the memory faded Link's consciousness went with it, he fell limply against me. I carried him to our room laying him on the bed slowly brushing his blonde bangs out of his face. My beautiful twin brother, I looked up as the sword sprites followed us floating through the walls.

"This all seems like a dream. I can't believe it, why should we believe this? Link and I were just fine, I can't allow you to destroy our lives." I whisper running my fingertips down his pale cheek.

"Master, There is a 100% chance that you are in denial, chances of Hyrule being saved are diminishing very quickly." I look up at them before looking back at Link.

"I don't want to loose my brother, I love him more than my own goddamn life." I murmur softly I lean forward to kiss his forehead but my own desires stop me and I can't help but stare at his perfect pink petal lips, then a demented thought crosses my mind, if they aren't brothers does that mean we aren't either? I looked to the sword sprites who continued to stare without a word.

"Are Link and I... brothers?" The two sprites stare at each other before looking back at us.

"Our records show a 0% chance of a family relationship between the two of you. You are his shadow sent from many different lifetimes to protect the hero of the goddess." That makes me shed all my inhibitions and makes me do something crazy. I lean forward my mouth hovering over Links, I shiver as his lips parted his hot breath fanning against my lips. I tilted my head pressing my lips against his. Something I had been wishing I had done since I laid eyes on him. In his sleep he reacted to me, his body moved instinctively he pressed his lips hard against mine, his tongue moving slowly with mine. I can't hold back the strangled groan that leaves my throat as I cover his body with mine.

That seems to wake him, when his eyes open they grow wide with shock. He pulls his tongue from my mouth his hands rushing to push me off.

"Link." I whisper softly before leaning down to press a kiss against his lips once more. He pushed me back harder until I felt his fist collide with my cheek. I fell off the bed my face aching from the impact of his hit, he looks down at me from his place on the bed. He looks absolutely mortified, I place my hand over the mark on my face. I shouldn't have...

For him to find out like this... For the first time in my life, i feel ashamed to have Link even look at me. I bowed my head feeling completely uncomfortable facing Link.

"Dark..." He sounded so hurt... so confused. I blinked away the tears getting to my feet, I turned my back to him. I always had the hope that he would love me as I did him... but he never felt even a glimmer of what I feel for him. I swallow the knot forming in my throat.

"I have no idea what came over me... I have to go." I said bolting the hell out of there.

"DARK WAIT!" He called out to me but I couldn't turn around and even look at him, I grabbed my keys off of the counter and ran to the door slamming it in his face as he tried to come after me. I got in the car turning it on just as Link opened the front door, the look on his face made my heart break. He looked absolutely betrayed, I reversed out of the driveway heading for the nearest bar.

I found myself in Lon Lon tavern sitting in front of an older gentleman who was serving his own version of alcohol mixed with milk. I took what was given to me gratefully not even bothering with moderation as I felt myself slowly losing myself.

"My my what's a handsome man like you doing drinking yourself into oblivion?" I shiver at the words that are directed to me, I turn to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had fiery auburn braided hair that looked like molten lava sprouting from her tanned skin falling over her exposed shoulder. I swallow hard as I meet her gaze and stare into golden eyes, like a moth drawn to a flame I can't help but swallow hard as those beautiful eyes. I can't help but stare at her either, she has the perfect body barely covered by a long black shoulderless gown that clings to her curvy body in all the right ways.

"Just enjoying myself before my life goes to hell in a hand basket." I managed to say causing a small laugh to escape her red painted lips. But I don't laugh with her because I still see links mortified face stuck in my head.

"Can I accompany you?" She says softly almost innocently, but there is nothing innocent about this she-demon. Links shame-filled face makes me reckless, I no longer care about what my "Brother" Thinks of me.

"Why not, you seem like decent company." I murmur as She grins at me with bright white teeth, and fangs that peak over her full lower lip.

"I can be more than decent company if you allow me." She whispers in my ear causing my eyes to be drawn back to those mesmerizing golden hued eyes. At this moment I'm willing to agree to just about anything she asks.

"What more could you possibly want to be, I don't even know your name." I force myself to say as she smiles softly.

"Demise." Her name suits her, I know if I go down this road she will end up being my absolute Demise, but after what happened with Link, I don't care.

"Dark Link." Her eyes widen slightly before she takes my hand in hers.

"Why don't we go to my place?" she suggests as she pulls me to my feet.

"You haven't even had a drink." I manage to say through the haze that filled my mind. "Let's skip the drinks and go straight to my place." Those words make me ache. Want... Someone wants me... Someone who is more than willing to take everything I have to give. I for the very first time in my life don't hesitate and decide to do something very stupid.

"Lead the way." She is absolutely beaming when I show no resistance. We end up leaving the tavern driving to her home which is anything but humble and the only words that come to mind to describe it,It's fitting. It's a large black victorian manor, and I walk behind her as she leads the way inside her home, Its meticulously clean and I can't help but shiver at how lonely it feels.

We skip the getting to know each other part and her dress is off in a matter of seconds, my hands exploring curiously as she pulls me closer her lips and tongue making me seriously question what the hell I'm doing. I can't stop myself as I lift her into my arms carrying her to her large satin bed.

The night passed in a blur but I awoke in a bed that wasn't my own, I ended up slipping from Demise's bed without waking her. I left walking my way to the tavern to pick up my car before driving home. When I got there I tried being quiet as I opened the door. but it was of no use. Link was sitting alone at the table crying. His head snapped up as he heard the door. I blinked confused as his arms wrapped around me tightly, his face burying itself in my neck. I can't help but wince at the touch, I can feel my skin stinging from the multiple slits of Demise's nails that were imprinted all over my pale skin.

Link pulls back noticing the movement. "I was worried, are you alright now?" What does he mean by alright now? Does he think that my actions were fueled by some sort of madness? I felt my heart sinking, so low I simply closed my eyes to keep them from watering before I opened my mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine now." He nods accepting my answer, what the hell had happened to my twin... my brother...? I feel him wrap his arms around me once more, but I don't return it... how can I?

"Come on lets rest... I couldn't sleep without you." I let him lead me to our room he lays down pulling me with him. I close my eyes in frustration as he lays his head on my shoulder pulling me closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at about 3 pm, I sat up rubbing my eyes groggily, Dark was still sleeping next to me. I felt tears sting in my eyes, I still couldn't believe what happened. I found Dark kissing me and I punched him, I wasn't sure how to react, it wasn't because I didn't like what he was doing. I really liked what he was doing, it's just the fact that we're brothers. I sighed softly and crawled off the bed headed for the kitchen, I wanted to make everything up to Dark. "Master Link" I looked up to see Fi floating by the fridge.

"We talked to Master Dark, he asked us a few questions you should know the answer to." I turned my full attention to her, when I was unconscious he asked them something. "You seemed to be angry when master Dark woke you with a kiss. Our calculations show that you are in no way related, he is a shadow being from a place called the shadow oasis. He is your shadow, he was brought to this world to take care of and protect you, in all your previous lives he has been your lover."

I looked down, he wouldn't have kissed me had he not known. I felt like a jerk, but I don't think I could switch from brothers or lovers so quickly. I chose to shut that part of my mind for a moment "You said the Dark queen had awoken, what do we do?" She paused for a moment then spoke.

"You must go to each of the temples to secure each of the spirit medallions. There are 6 of them, they are used to seal her away the part of her that is a demon. You must be on your guard." That was all she said before jumping into the master sword. I sighed and turned to see Dark rushing to get dressed for work.

"Don't you want to eat first?" I spoke into the emptiness because he slammed the door in my face. I sighed things weren't going to get any less awkward between us if I didn't do anything. I'd have to go to town to gather some supplies for the trip to the first temple, I'd have to restock after every temple. Even if what Fi said wasn't true seeing the temples were reason enough to go. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading out to the car. I went to the store and bought two duffle bags a green one and a black one.

Then I rounded up 3 healing 3 stamina and 3 guardian portions for each of us, I looked around and bought bottled food that I knew wouldn't rot no matter how long we were in the temple. That's when I saw a fairy on a shelf. I glanced down then grabbed it, I prayed to the goddesses we wouldn't need it. I finished paying for everything and walked back to the car realizing it was already night time, I had spent a few hours there.

That's when I saw her, she was walking with one of Darks co-workers he had short cropped white hair with black eyes, I think his name was Ghirahim. That's when her golden eyes met mine and she froze completely almost as if she recognized me, which was impossible because I would have recognized someone like her.

"Dark?" Her sultry voice said catching me off guard. Then a smirk reached her lips as she walked towards me. I could see through her short black dress she had scratches and bruises covering her body. The same kind that Dark had come home with... He didn't… He couldn't have…. I swallowed hard as Ghirahim followed her.

"You left so quickly this morning I didn't get a chance to offer you breakfast." I felt my heart aching.

"Mistress Demise that isn't Dark. This is Link his brother." Her smirk seemed to widen a bit more before she feigned embarrassment.

"I...We found out that we weren't related recently." I said wanting to break our connection for a moment.

"But you look so much alike," Ghirahim said shocked at least I could tell he wasn't like her. I shrugged an uncomfortable smile adorning my face.

"My well pardon me for letting you know about what your friend does in his spare time, I have to admit it makes me curious, though." I tried not to let her words get to me but it was almost impossible.

"Curious? About what?" I said I could feel myself getting angrier by the second.

"If Dark loves pain, do you hate it?" I stared at her stunned for a moment. She was doing this on purpose she was trying to hurt me. What did Dark tell her?

"Excuse me but I have things to attend to," I said walking passed her, I could hear her laugh until I reached the car. I drove home I couldn't stop thinking about that woman, Dark had been with her last night, after I rejected him he crawled into her bed. I don't understand why that makes me so angry

I got to the house and Dark was already back. I sighed taking the two duffle bags and going inside, Dark was sitting on the couch watching tv a blanket sprawled on his lap. He didn't look at me as I entered I knew he was angry but I was now too. I knew when he was mad he was like a rabid animal. I sighed dropping the duffle bags on the table, that caught his attention his eyes drifted to me.

"Whats all of that?" He said softly walking to see what was in the bags.

"I'm starting the quest tomorrow, I'm going to check the lost woods, I know there's an old abandoned temple there," I said in an emotionless tone. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me his ruby eyes scanning my body language.

"you have something on your mind spit it out, don't pretend I'm one of those children you work with. I can handle your words, Link." I glared at him.

"You're not a child. No, you had to prove you were a man last night to Demise didn't you." Dark flinched at her name.

"H-how do you know about Demise?" I shook my head incredible fucking incredible.

"When I went to pick everything up she confused me with you! Once she knew who I was She asked me if I hated pain since you seemed to love it so goddamn much." His eyes lowered his expression seemed to show that he was in pain. "Or maybe we should talk about the fact that you didn't tell me we aren't brothers! You think I would have rejected you had I known we weren't related." I covered my mouth in realization if what I had just said. Darks' eyes seemed to light up as he opened his mouth to say something... anything.

"Link, you have to know that I... I've loved you since forever. You are the only thing that matters to me." His voice shuttered as he continued with his confession. But it felt wrong, I was angry. I couldn't understand how the hell he could hide this from me for so long.

"How... how could you even look at me that way Dark? How could you just hide the fact that you wanted me in that way?" He shook his head trying to stop the words I was saying.

"I love you! I've always loved you. You have to understand I couldn't... can't control how I feel about you..." I scoffed at him looking away, this whole thing was crazy and I can't believe that he's acting as though this was normal.

"So you're telling me you can't control your fucking hormones and can't control yourself at the thought of fucking your own brother." Dark winced at the words, after a moment he completely shut down not saying anymore.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Dark looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"You... you can't leave tomorrow." I glared at him after all of this I couldn't handle him anymore.

"why the hell not!" He took a breath to calm himself then looked back at me.

"tomorrow is the unveiling of the triforce, I asked you to come with me." I had never missed one of his events no matter what happened.

"Fine ill be there. After that, I'm going to the temple with or without you." I took the bags into the room and filled them with all the weapons we had given each other on our past birthdays. Once I was done I saw Dark standing at the door the blanket draped over his shoulders, it was a silent question on whether he could sleep here or out in the living room.

"You can have the bed in going to sleep on the couch," I said covering my emotions once more. I grabbed a pillow and blanket about to go out to the living room when he caught my arm.

"What do you want Dark?" He was still crying.

"Stay even if it's just tonight, I swear I won't try anything." I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't speak. I only obeyed lying in the bed as far from his side as I could.

I woke up feeling something strong underneath me. I sighed looking down I was laying on Darks chest, I couldn't remember moving on top of him. He opened one of his scarlet eyes and stared at me.

"Are you awake now?" I nodded and sat back off of his body.

"How did we...?" Dark sat up and sighed the bruise on his cheek was a lot less noticeable today.

"You were having a nightmare, I shook your shoulder and you jumped me in tears. I didn't want to push you away." I sighed, of course, you didn't.

"thanks" I walked to get my suit from our closet.

"I'll shower first," I said before going to the shower. I ran the soap through my hair and over my body trying not to think of what had happened between us last night.

"Link" I heard Dark say before walking into the bathroom.

"I'm coming in." I didn't move as he entered without clothing behind me. "You're taking too long," he said softly.

"Are you sure that's why you're here?" I wasn't sure if that's the reason I wanted him here. After his confession, I had no idea what I felt for him... what I wanted to feel for him.

"Why else would I be?" His voice was confused, I had to admit after seeing the heroes I had been curious. I turned to face him looking up his body, until I met his surprised vibrant ruby eyes. I took a step closer watching as Dark held his breath, I placed a gentle hand on his cheek only to feel him tremble against my fingertips. I couldn't help myself as I stared into his eyes then his lips, finally, I couldn't wait anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his, I shivered as I felt his warm tongue run over my lower lip demanding entrance. I part my lips allowing his tongue to curiously explore my mouth as he finally gains the courage to wrap his arms around me and hold me tightly against his naked flesh. Then before we know it we are falling into another memory. -xxxxxxxxxx-

We were standing outside of a large mansion, it was covered in snow, I looked over at Dark who had his head covered by a blanket to keep the cold away. "Looks like we found it." He said softly pushing the elegant double doors open.

"I'll have to transform, watch my back Dark." He nodded as I made the transformation to a wolf. I shivered the lack of clothes made it a lot colder in here.

"You cold Link?" I nodded my head, watching him bend down and wrap the blanket over my shoulders and tied it around my neck. I rubbed my face in his hands lovingly as a thank you, he smiled and patted my head. We both entered the temple since I was a wolf Dark used the master sword instead of his usual black blade. The temple was larger than I expected, there were suits of armor at every indent in the wall.

From there we were met with a large staircase on the main floor there were two doors. We both sighed and looked at each other this would never be easy. That's when I saw a clear bluish spear headed right for Dark, I ran as fast as I could jumping on his chest forcing him down to the ground with me.

"What the hell li-" he froze when he saw the spear right where he'd been standing. "Thank you." He said panting, slowly he lifted me off the ground into his arms and ran into one of the indents without a suit of armor successfully hiding us.

"Let me go in first and when I get him, I need you to kill it." I used our connection to relay the message to my other half.

"Let's do it," he said setting me on my feet. I quietly snuck up and jumped on its back, biting at the spear, before long Dark was already slicing off its head. I could feel my tail wagging as Dark defeated the thing.

-xxxxxxxxxx-


	4. Chapter 4

Dark

When we were pulled from the memory I couldn't help but stare in shock. He kissed me... he willingly kissed me. Is he trying to hurt me...? I pulled away from him as the freezing water started setting in. I got out of there going to our room to get dressed. I ignored the sound of the water being shut off, the sound of his footsteps coming towards the door.

I started getting ready my event was tonight and there is no way in hell that I would let anything ruin that. I slipped on my black tuxedo that I had purchased for the occasion, I still had to go get my hair cut. I sighed turning back to see Link standing before me with an uncomfortable expression. I suck in a deep breath as we face each other.

"I'm sorry...I." That hurt so much more than he could ever imagine. He's sorry for kissing me, for making me believe he could ever see me as more than what we are now.

"Just stay out of my way Link." His eyes widened in shock that I would even speak to him in such a way.

"Forget about tonight, I don't even think I could stand seeing you there. Just go start your mission. Do whatever the hell you want." He shakes his head sadly trying to explain, to stop my cruel words.

"Dark please, were brothers." He says trying to salvage the situation.

"No... Link we aren't, news fucking flash your creepy fairy friends from our swords said in nothing but your shadow. I'm not your family, I'm sure as hell not going to pretend anymore. After tonight, I'll be packing up and finding a place of my own. Somewhere that won't remind me of you at every fucking turn..." I say unable to meet those cerulean eyes I loved so much anymore, I walk past him out into the living room where I picked up my keys and cell phone heading out.

I continued with the things I needed to get done before tonight's event. When I got to my usual barber shop there was a woman who had taken old Raurus place. She turned to me with a small smile as she tossed her short green hair over her shoulder, something about this girl screamed familiar.

"Hello! I'm Saria, Rauru wasn't feeling well today so I will be filling in if you don't mind!" She smiled happily her bright green eyes glittering as she stared at me like I was a long-lost friend. Staring at her made my headache, then another memory washed over me this one wasn't mine.

xxxx

"What do you mean I have to leave...? This is my home..." Links voice echoed through the nearly silent woods as he stood with a small green haired girl holding a small brown ocarina in her hands.

"I'm sorry Link, you aren't one of us, you have a destiny to fulfill, one where you will meet many friends. Link stared at her terrified with a tear streaked face. I'm sorry Link." She whispered as the boy took her gift and ran from the forest in tears.

xxxx

"Sir are you alright!?" Her worried cry broke me from my trans as I realized I had dropped to my knees, I swallowed hard as she helped me to my feet.

"Fine...I'm fine," I whisper as I look at this girl who looks exactly like the one that ran link out of the woods.

"Well, why don't you sit down ant let me cut your hair and hopefully this dizzy spell will pass." She says in a knowing voice, I follow her instructions as I sit in the chair allowing her to wrap the sheet around my neck, she pulls my hair from its ponytail and without even asking she begins cutting into my hair and I let her because somehow it feels normal. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of gentle fingers carding through my hair as she continues cutting, I finally open my eyes seeing that she gave me the exact same hairstyle that I had had in the memory where Link became a wolf.

I stare at my hair in the mirror and smile over at her. "Thank you." She returns the smile as I pull out my wallet to hand her a red rupee only to have her decline it.

"Have a good night tonight." She grinned all but pushing me out the door. I waved goodbye to her as I walked away from her and felt a sickening nostalgia grip my heart. When I got back in my car my phone started ringing, I checked the caller id seeing the name Ghirahim. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Ghira, what's up?" He began apologizing profusely.

"I heard about you and Link, I'm seriously sorry man." I blinked confused as I looked at the phone just to make sure I was looking at it correctly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growl into the phone.

"Link told me about you guys not being brothers... I know how close you were." I swallow hard feeling my heart breaking.

"He...he told you that?" I murmur tugging my tie loose around my neck.

"yeah, he also ran into Demise which I had no idea you were fucking by the way! way to tell your best friend everything, asshole." I laugh at that everyone seems to know this woman.

"I was drunk you dick, I have no idea who she is," I reply only to hear his startled gasp from the other side.

"Shes our fucking curator you dumb ass. You fucked the curator!" I almost choked when he said that.

"She requested you take her to the event tonight, that's actually why I'm calling." I take a deep breath, I doubt link would join me after what I said to him, so why the fuck not.

"Tell her I'll pick her up at 6." Ghirahim laughed absolutely delighted on the other side.

"Shes lucky if you said no I was going to go with you, no more taking Link as a date," I smiled at that Ghirahim had an obvious attraction to both sexes.

"Why don't the three of us go together, you can both be my dates," I say ready to leave my morals behind with my love for Link.

"You're serious?" He questions utterly shocked.

"Yeah, ghira get dressed and ill be at your place soon. "You will not regret this!" Ghirahim squealed out.

"I have the perfect outfit we will look fabulous! I'll let Demise know." I felt a small smile tug on my lips.

"Go on, I'll be there in ten." I hung up the phone focusing on heading over to his place. I feel my heart racing in my chest, this is new territory for me. I've never been with anyone for more than a one night, even then they were women because I didn't want Link to even suspect I wanted him. I'm done doing things the way I feel he would want, I want to do something more to be more of who I want to be.

I'm a deviant and I will show him what he's missing out on. I put my sunglasses on and sped through the back roads of Hyrule getting to Ghirahims in under five minutes. I walked out of the car going to knock on his door. He practically threw the door open, i felt my mouth go dry as I took in the outfit he was wearing. It was a skin-tight suit with diamond cutouts all down his chest and toned legs. He was wearing a red cloak to top it all off.

"Hey there, I hear we are going out as a trio tonight." Demise's voice causes me to turn to see her wearing another shoulderless black gown but this one looks like scales are jutting out of it. Her hair is long and slicked back away from her gorgeous face flowing into large loose curls that cascaded down her back.

"You both look amazing," I say offering a hand to both of them. Demise walks over to me taking my hand as Ghirahim follows suit, he kissed my lips then Demise took her turn. I couldn't help but grin as I stared at them.

"Let's get to the show, this is our night!" They both laugh as we head out to the car. Ghirahim allows Demise to take the front seat with me as he slid into the back. Demise intertwines her fingers with mine as I drive us to our event, for the first time in a long time I don't know what's going to happen next but I'm excited for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Link

He told me not to go... He doesn't want me there with him... He just angry right? He doesn't actually want me to stay away? does he? I stare at our empty house feeling more alone than I had in a while, I tremble as I walk back to our bedroom.

"Master." Those words catch me off guard as I turn to Fi. "According to my calculations, there is a 75 percent chance you are upset." I laugh through my tears smiling sadly up at her.

"I fought with Dark, he hates me." I don't know why I tell her this but she seems to understand as she floats closer to me tilting her head at me.

"My calculations show a 57 percent chance of calming Master Darks anger if you go to him tonight." I wipe the tears from my face as I look up at her with renewed hope.

"You're right! I can't leave Dark by himself. I won't let him be alone, thank you Fi!" I said as I quickly dressed in my tuxedo grabbing our duffle bags and throwing them in the trunk of the car before driving towards the museum. I would be there for Dark no matter what, I won't let him down. When I got to the museum the sun was already setting and I noticed Darks car parked between two parking spots rather than using one like a normal person. I couldn't shake the worry that filled my veins, I parked close by and got out of the car practically running inside. When I got in Ghirahim, darks co-worker was barely taking the microphone to address the crowd.

"Hey, Link!" I turned around to see Sheik smiling as he made his way over to me.

"Hey man, happy late birthday." He said offering me a small bag, I smiled at him momentarily distracted.

"I've been good I guess things have been pretty hectic at home with Dark." Sheik frowned placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"If you need anything Link you tell me, even if it's just a place to stay for the night." I smile at that nodding before we turn to Ghirahim who is already addressing the crowd.

"Welcome everyone, Today is a very special day for all of us. But above all that, it's an absolutely magnificent day for our boyfriend Dark Link." No... no way... Ghirahim offered his hand to Demise who stepped forward captivating everyone's eyes.

"He worked very very hard and that work paid off and because of his efforts we present to you the Triforce!" He calls out as a spotlight turns on behind him to show Dark standing there, his hair cleanly cut making him look absolutely fierce, before plucking the small covering from the glass case. There stood a golden triangle absolutely glowing with power.

"Everyone began cheering and clapping as Dark bowed for a moment.

"Thank you, everyone, I hope you enjoy our museum and take a look at all the other wonderful masterpieces I have found through the years." He sounds so confident so absolutely full of himself its hard to believe this is the man I once called brother. He steps forward offering his arms to his two dates who happily join him. Then Ghirahims words from before finally sink in... he said our boyfriend... Dark is with both of them... what the fuck...?

Finally, he meets my gaze from his place on the stage and his eyes narrow cruelly, he stares at me defiantly as though I'm a stranger. "Link are you alright?" Sheik questions as he turns me to look at him, I blink several times to clear the blurriness in my eyes.

"What?" I question looking up at him confused.

"You are crying Link..." I suck in a deep breath composing myself as Sheik covers me from prying eyes.

"It's okay Link." He whispers as he places both hands on my cheeks clearing away my tears with his thumbs. I place a hand over his shutting my eyes for a moment only to snap them back open when I hear a whistle of amusement.

"Whats this Linky, won't crawl into my bed but you would his?" He said quietly so only the three of us hear it. Sheik looks at him like his crazy, but dark looks angrier than anything as the two crimson eyed boys stare each other down.

"it's not like that, but I see for you... it is... Demise... and Ghirahim?" My voice sounds so weak as I try to piece my sentence together.

"Unlike you, they want me, Link. They arent scared to want me, they announced that we are all together and look at that no one batted a fucking eye, they cheered for us Link." I swallowed hard looking at the ground as Sheik stood between us.

"I dont know what the hell is going on with you Dark but this conversation is really fucked up. Link is your brother..." Darks' eyes narrowed at the way he defended me he hated sheik from the get go but he was always kind because I wanted him to be.

"Look here sheikah, that toy you want is obviously broken. I'm not his brother either." He says venomously I watch as Ghirahim and Demise latch on to his arms and he relaxes instantly.

"Darling you shouldnt be wasting your time on these two, tonight is your night." Demise coos her blood stained lips at his ear. Dark closes his eyes nodding as Ghirahim places his chin on Darks shoulder.

"He isnt worth it." He whispers to my brother, when darks eyes open again they seem to be a few shades darker and more hostile than before.

"let's go I hear the princess came all the way here just to see the unveiling." Ghirahim says pulling his two lovers away from us.

"Dark!" I call back to him only to see his body go rigid pulling away from Demise and Ghirahim.

"Let's talk for a moment please." I say trying my hardest to pull him back.

"You have five minutes..." He says softly allowing me to step closer and take his hands in mine pulling him away from the angry stares now boring into my back. I take him into a section of the museum thats being remodeled only to have him pull his hands from mine when we get there.

"Spit it out!" He hisses trying to gain some distance from me... and if I let him have it I know I'll loose him forever. I take his hand pulling him closer to me only to see him flinch away from me.

"Dark... this isn't you... please talk to me... tell me what's going on?" I whisper seeing those beautiful ruby eyes falter for a moment allowing me to see him vulnerable.

"Link... I..." He tried to tug himself from my grip while I only pulled him closer placing a hand on his cheek watching as he lets out a shuttering breath.

"Dark please, please." I beg softly and I feel my heart racing faster as I lean closer, just then those beautiful eyes snap open and he's staring at me confused like a cornered animal.

"Dark..." I whisper one last time against his lips, I don't know why I kiss him but when I do he drops all resistance and takes me in his arms kissing me back as hard as he can. I'm relieved as our lips mold together in perfect sync, I feel his hands pulling my ponytail from my hair and tugging on the blonde locks that are now freed, I whimper in his arms as he forces my head back his mouth working its way to my neck.

"Dark...Ah...mmm." I moan as he sucks on my shoulder his fangs grazing my skin causing goosebumps to erupt all over me.

"Don't... don't fucking moan like that, I'll take you right here, I don't give a damn who hears you scream." I shiver as he nibbles on my ear, I suppress another moan as he presses himself against me, his body is hard and eager to continue whatever it is happening between us. I cant stop[ the moan as he sinks his teeth into my neck.

"Fuck! right there! Dark!" Im surprised by the sound of my own voice as Dark grinds himself harder into me.

"Mmmmm goddamn it Link. Ah...Ah..." He's whimpering breathlessly into my ear as he braces himself on the wall grinding against me, I wrap my arms around his suit pulling him closer as I claw down his back. His wrecked voice is making my insides quiver as a fire ignites in my veins, I want him... I need more of him.

"Dark take it off I need to feel you." I say tugging on the hem of his slacks, that's all the motivation he needs before he's dropping them to the ground and his slender fingers are finding the button of mine. In a moment he has me freed of the tightening material, I pant as Dark licks his lips ready to devour me.

"Youre so hard it looks painful baby." he groans in my ear as he tugs me closer by my hips.

"Is it painful, does your body need mine as much as mine needs yours?" I nod not trusting my voice as he takes us both in his hand slowly stroking us.

"Fuck." I moan throwing my head back against the wall as Dark and I establish a rhythm of moving so our flushed skin is brushing against each other.

"Link touch me, tell me you want me to fuck you. tell me you need me inside you." I feel my face flush, his words are absolutely filthy but I oblige because I need him more than I ever have. I place a hesitant hand above him on our arousals he takes one of my hands in his and shows me how to move before he leans his head on my shoulder gasping and panting into my neck.

"I want you Dark, I want you t-to fuck me... I need you inside me..." Dark shutters against me at the sound of those words leaving my lips.

"Oh fuck... I'm so fucking close...Link." He begs softly his face turning to mine, I don't hesitate. I kiss him hard swallowing his moans as I pick up the pace going faster and faster until he can't do anything but whimper into my lips. I feel the warmth in my stomach pressing to be freed and I can't hold back anymore.

"DARK!" I gasp as he pulls closer his hand coming over to cover our essence from landing on us. I lay against the wall gasping and panting as he stares down at his dirty hands, he lifts it to his lips careful not to spill any of it as he stares into my eyes. He runs his tongue through it. I shiver watching as he offers it to me, I feel my face flush as I close my eyes and lick his fingers clean. When I open my eyes Dark is tugging my slacks as well as his backup, he fixes my clothes and his curiously.

"You are mine... After this... Im not letting you go." He says sounding almost feral, I can only swallow hard and nod in agreement.

"Bathroom, we need to wash up." I murmur as we catch our breath. He nods wraping an arm around my waist as he tows me to the nearest bathroom. When we get inside we both stand next to each other washing our hands.

"Thanks." He murmurs softly looking up at me with now serious eyes.

"For?" I question looking at him confused.

"Not looking at me like a monster after what we just did." I smile stepping forward to place a hand on his cheek.

"This is definitely new but, I want to explore whatever this is as long as it's with you..." I say watching his eyes light up.

"We've loved each other since forever, im not going to give up on you. I need you Dark..." He steps forward wrapping his arms around me as tightly as he can.

"Thank you... Thank you, Link." Ilean my head against his running my fingers through his now cropped hair.

"DARK!" that voice caused him to pull away from me as the door slammed open.

"Ghira, what's going on?" He says as he stares at the alarmed white haired man.

"Princess Zelda is requesting to meet with you, you need to come now." He blinks at him surprised before looking back at me, I feel my heart sink. I don't want him to go, he seems to sense this he offers me his hand. I can feel Ghirahim glaring at me already. But I can't help but smile, I got Dark back. I place my hand in his as he pulls me closer wrapping my hand around his forearm.

Ghirahim doesnt say a word as he leads the way towards where they had given their speech. When we get there a woman looking like a regal queen is speaking heatedly with Demise who has her arms crossed a sickening smirk on her lips. When they turn to see Dark and I holding onto each other both of them narrow their eyes at us. I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Dark, love. Meet Princess Zelda the soon to be queen of Hyrule. She seems to be very unhappy that you found this artifact." He turns to face her confused.

"Whats wrong with me having found the triforce... you think you would be happy. I proved all the legends are true." Zelda shakes her head as though shes speaking with a child.

"If that thing is real, it could very well alter the world we live in now. If someone of a dark heart gets their hands on it this world is doomed. I want it returned to my castle immediately.

"YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Dark hissed baring his fangs at the queen who didn't so much as flinch.

"Guards, take it!" I had to hold him back as some police officers came over to take the golden shard back into the Princess's possession. Just then an explosion erupted from one of the windows, Dark turned as quickly as he could shielding me with his body as we fell to the ground. I hit my head hard on the floor as Dark groaned in pain.

"Link...Link are you alright?" He questions and I blink up at him trying my hardest to stay awake.

"Link! Goddamnit Link stay with me!" He cries and when he does i see blood red tears rolling down his cheeks. He blinks confused as a drop falls onto my face. I close my eyes falling into the Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda

When Sheik told me the triforce was on display here I thought it was a joke... but he was right. Here I was standing in front of Demise. "Hylia, what a surprise... what brings you to my humble museum?" She questions flicking her long molten hair over her shoulder.

You know exactly why I am here. Bring me the man that found the triforce." She narrows her eyes looking over my shoulder at a strangely dressed demon... one I remember very clearly from our past. Ghirahim... the demon lord who has a blond and a silver haired man following behind him. But nothing could have prepared me for seeing them together. Dark was headed our way pulling Link who was staring at him lovingly...

I stared at the demon who in all our previous lives had stolen Link from me. Since he was Links Shadow they were always reincarnated together... but not us... I had to spend my lifetimes looking for him only to see him in love with someone else. I stare at Link who seems to stare at me almost as if I am familiar to him. I stare at him sadly before I order my guards to confiscate the triforce from this museum. The one thing I also didn't expect was for it to be run by Demise...

The one person who had been my other half when I was a goddess. She's stunning in her gown as she stares around the room at everyone as though she owns them. She was always too ambitious that's why I couldn't stop her in the past. Dark was absolutely rabid as I tried to take the triforce of power with me. When an explosion draws our attention Sheik is wrapped around me in an instant shielding me from the blow.I look over to see Dark covering Link, I stare at Link seeing his head crack against the floor. I was going to run to him to save him only to have Sheik grip me tighter, we both saw it a phantom from all of our pasts riding in on a demon horse.

"Gannon!" I call out seeing a masked warrior holding a spear perched atop the horse. The commands he speaks to his horse are in the form of ancient gerudian royalty used to speak. He raises his weapon and instantly I know how this is going to go down. He uses his weapon to swipe at the glass breaking it apart and the shard seems to go to him almost as if it's being called to him. he raises it and I watch in horror as the triforces reappear on our skin but wisdom and courage aren't filled in only power. I turn back to see Demise laughing as she walks over to Dark,

"Come now slave you are needed!" She snaps her fingers allowing a black leather collar to appear around his neck as he undergoes his transformation back into a shadow, while Link lays unconscious on the floor. Darks screams are deafening as he tries to fight her power with all of his might but in the end she is too strong, I stare into his ruby eyes seeing his humanity leaving him. His skin begins to darken until hes no more than a shadow at his mistresses feet.

"Kill the Hero of time and bring me the master sword." She says as she lets her pet have free reign of his body once more. Dark doesnt hesitate but niether do Sheik and I. We both run to the hero, Sheik fighting Dark off while I go to heal Link. I cradle his head on my lap seeing the bloody tear on his face, I wipe it away. I then feel a surge of magic in my palm as my hand begins to glow a beautiful sky blue colour. I slowly lower it to Links head and I hesitate for a moment. A cruel thought crosses my mind, I look up at Sheik who is fighting Dark Link off easily.

I want him to forget he was ever in love with him. When I do my magic changes colours into a crimson red colour. If he finds out what I plan to do he will hate me forever, but I have to try. I place my gloved hand on his head slowly carding my fingers through his soft blonde locks. I hear a soft whimper escape his lips, I cant help but feel guilty because im erasing his entire existance from Links mind. I look around us to see that Demise and Ghirahim have already fled with Gannon leaving us to deal with their mess. I sigh watching as Sheik knocks him back and in that moment I use my magic to create a barrier around him binding him to the spot where he now stands. He screams out in pain as the light shocks him, Links eyes snap open at that and I block the demon from his view.

"Sheik the water temple, imprison him there." The demon continues roaring as Sheik gets closer using an old sheikah sleeping power on him. Links blinking at me at confused as I help him sit up.

"Are you alright?" He nods closing his eyes for a moment his hand going to the back of his head, wincing as he touches where he hit his head.

"Where am I?" He says softly looking at me his big blue eyes so serious.

"You are in a museum where the triforce was held, You are the hero of time reborn." He looks at his own hands before looking up at Sheik who has already pulled Dark over his shoulder.

"I remember... but theres blanks... alot of them." He says softly not even bothering to question about Dark.

"I am Zelda Princess of Hyrule, Im here to ask you to help me get the triforce back. To help me save all of Hyrule." He looks every bit as confident as the previous warriors before him.

"Ill do it, My Queen." He says taking my hand in his placing a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. I smile softly, this is the way it was supposed to be a queen and her knight. He stands lifting me to my feet, I watch as he takes in the damaged state of the museum.

"My car... Fi Shes in there." He says wincing sllightly as he stumbles towards the door. I follow behind him as he finds his way to the car, he pats down his pockets until he finds his keys, he opens the trunk staring at the twin duffle bags in confusion. He picks the green one unzipping it to give way to the master sword. He lifted it watching as Fi came out of the sword.

"Ah the sword sprite, Its been a long time Fi." She turns to me bowing down.

"Goddess Hylia, Its a pleasure to see my creator once more." I nod as she turns back to Link.

"Master there is a 99 percent chance your memory..." I stopped her with only a glance in her direction.

"My memory what Fi?" He questions looking at his blade.

"You have begun regaining it." She finishes her souless eyes on me.

"Yes Fi I have, im going to need you to get through this." He says grinning at the blue sprite.

"Of course master I was created to serve you." I looked between the two.

"Come to Hyrule castle, we shall come up with a plan there." Link frowned looking over at me and he looks every bit as the hero he was before this.

"Forgive my rudenss my queen. But Hyrule is in danger, I will find my way as I have before. I will save my home." He says softly bowing his head to me, I nod agreeing with his decision.

"Sheik will accompany you, He has brought you a gift from your home." I saw watching as Sheik reappears behind me.

"Brother, give him the heroes tunic." Sheik bowed his head before offering Link the forest green outfit he had worn so many times before. Link smiled fondly sliding his fingers against the strong material.

"Thank you my queen, I shall wear it on my travels." I smile taking a few steps closer before placing a gentle hand on his cheek. His face turns pink before he leans into my hand placing his over my own. Something seems to tick in his memory at the way we are right now and it causes him to pull away shaking his head.

"I...I'm sorry. We should go... Sheik let us be on our way." Sheik nods again walking to Links side as I bid them farewell and pray that the goddesses bless their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheik

Zelda waves goodbye as Link and I get back in his car, I watch him leave the parking spot heading south straight for the Kokiri forest. I look at him as he drives down the empty streets without so much as a glance in my direction. My memories have awakened with theirs, I don't understand Zelda's attitude I can feel her magic surrounding Link. He isn't acting like the Link from before, he's acting like the hero of time used to.

"Must you watch me with such unnerving eyes, Master Sheik." He even sounds like him.

"Pardon me, It's just strange... us being like this again. It makes me happy to be able to relive old times." Link grinned at that, his eyes never straying from the road.

"Ah yes, Back when I was the hero of time and you were my ally, only leaving hints and riddles for me to try and figure out. I remember I would get so frustrated because I wanted to know who my ally was. Who the amazing man pulling the strings behind all of my encounters at the temples was." He said bringing a saddening air of nostalgia with him.

"Ah, but Zelda and I were one back then. I'm surprised in this lifetime the goddesses deemed me fit to be my own person." Link finally glanced at me, those electric blue eyes making my heart speed uncomfortably in my chest.

"I always knew you were your own person, I'm just happy it's you here with me. I don't think I could do this alone." He places his hand in mine lacing our fingers together between us. I look up at him trying not to flush at his words.

"I'm glad to be given this opportunity as well Link." Link lifted my hand to his lips kissing it and I finally understand what Zelda did to him. She removed all memories of Dark Link because Link and I had been so close to being lovers until he entered the water temple. After he returned he was a different man, one who only had eyes for his shadow. I won't lose you to him this time, Link, never again. I smile back at him as we continue down an abandoned dirt road that would eventually lead us to the forest. We don't speak to each other for a long while as we take in the scenery of the forest, I feel Link tense beside me as we get closer. This entire forest is covered in darkened clouds. "Let's stop here and get changed." I nod following him until he's back leaning into the trunk and silently curse myself for not bringing my sheikah attire.

"Try the black bag... I don't know what's inside it... I also don't think I could bring myself to open it." Link says honestly a frown pulling at his lips as he stares at the extra duffle bag in the back. I unzip it seeing Darks gear from their quest together, Then I see it his onyx tunic. I lift it and see Link staring at it confused.

"Why would I...?" He questions, I set it down getting closer placing a kiss on his forehead, he instantly relaxes, while I realize I have no choice but to wear that. I turn my back to Link as I begin stripping of the tuxedo I had worn that night. I can feel his gaze on me as I slip into Darks tunic and part of me can't help the uncomfortable feeling that this may spark his memories. He stares at me confused, his lips parting almost as if to ask a question but the words don't leave his lips. Link is shaking his head and my heart is racing in my chest.

"That outfit looks so strange on you, I almost miss your blue uniform." I swallow hard as he stares at me eyes lingering on my crimson ones.

"I miss it too, but this will have to do." Link finally gives me a carefree smile. I pull a pouch from inside and start gathering the weapons throwing them inside before grabbing Darks Shield and strapping it over my shoulder. Then I see the Dark master blade and I instantly know I won't be able to wield it. I bite my lip for a moment before reaching for the sheath. I can already feel the power of the blade radiating in my hands. I take a deep breath as I go to place my hands on the hilt all too aware of Link watching me.

I can feel my hands tremble as I place a hand on the blades hilt only to feel an immense sadness thrumming through the blade. I pulled it from the sheath watching as its sprite bound from the blade, link blinked in surprise.

"Fi?" The sprite bowed her head for a moment before narrowing her otherworldly eyes at me.

"You are not my master, that sword will begin to taint you until you become as he is. Only the shadow of the light may wield this blade keeping the darkness within it at bay." I swallow hard as Link steps forward.

"Shadow of the light?" I intervene quickly.

"I will be fine, I only ask for you to allow me to aid Link until he no longer has use of me." The blade seems to contemplate my words for a moment.

"There is a 95 percent chance you will be corrupted by the time you reach the third temple. Unless you use the goddess Hylia's springs." I nod taking in the information.

"Thank you." She only nods slipping back within her sword while I place it over my shoulder under Darks mirror shield.

"You will be corrupted by that blade? What does that even mean Sheik?" I offer a gloved hand to him watching as he takes it without hesitation. I place my other hand on his cheek watching as he stares at it in shock. I look too seeing the evil within the blade tainting my skin causing it to turn black. I pull away from Link not wanting to let it happen to him.

"We will find a way to fix this I promise!" Link says looking at me in determination. I nod trusting his words completely as we turn back to the large log opening into the Kokiri forest. Link and I walk side by side as we enter the forest that used to be his home. Link and I see the destroyed trees that housed the Kokiri, I look at Link from the corner of my eye as the hero takes in the destroyed forest. Trees are charred and burned corpses of monsters litter the whole forest. Link sucks in a shaky gasp, I use my untainted hand to reach for his and interlace our fingers.

I want him to know he isn't alone, that I will be here every step of the way. He turns to me and smiles but it doesn't reach his pale blue eyes, I can see through those eyes and I know that this breaks his heart. We end up having to climb up a vine wall where we reach the entrance to the forest's maze. Link walked through confidently listening to the faint sounds of the woods. We were surrounded by entrances in all different directions.

We close our eyes and listen to the breeze and small animals who still call this their homes, but under that is a quiet melody. I can hear it playing ever so softly, I open my eyes to see Link turning his head to the right almost as if the melody is calling to him. He lets go of my hand and leads the way going through the opening on the right only to lead us to another set of log entrances. He listens carefully and almost as if he has it memorized he walks through the lost woods leading me through until we are standing in front of another maze. Link walked through just like before almost as if it was second nature to him, we encountered more corpses of the guardians of this place.

Links body was tense as he stared up at the temple's opening up on a ledge and just like before the stairs were broken down. Link reaches in his pouch reaching for the long shot, he looks at it almost with a longing. One I can tell he has no idea about. He swallows hard before pulling me close wrapping an arm around me and aiming the hook shot for the tree leaned over the entrance to the temple. We shoot up instantly landing on the platform and I'm scared of whats going to happen next.

But what I do know is that I don't want to loose Link again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to thank everyone who commented on this story i also got a question about a different story i wrote called first encounter, i wanted to know if you guys have read it if you want me to continue from where i left off or just completely rewrite it in general. Please let me know thank you everyone i hope you enjoy :D**

Dark Link

Not again! Fucking bitch princess ordering that asshole to bring me here of all places. I sit back against the lone tree inside the room of illusions. I can feel my other self's mind probing and questioning if Link is alright, part of me wonders as well being as he hit his head pretty hard. I felt a burning sensation on my neck as I touched the collar Demise had fitted me with. When I looked up she was there looking every bit like the grim reaper.

She stepped closer to me no longer in her gown from before but in her armor, they were preparing for a war with the goddess and Link and I ended up right in the fucking middle of it. "Mistress, what gives me the honor of your presence here?" I mutter sarcastically. She narrows her golden eyes at me before snapping her fingers and I can feel the collar around my neck tighten considerably. I take short uneven breaths as she smirks at me.

"I came here because only I have the power to free you. You didn't succeed in taking the master sword from that wretch, though. If you can bring it to me, I will reward you by choosing how the hero will meet his end or whether you can keep him or not." That catches my attention and I no longer feel the tightening around my throat. I could keep him, spend the rest of our lives down here keeping the hero as my personal pet. I grin as she offers me her hand to shake in agreeance, I watch confused for a moment as she catches my wrist pulling a dagger out. I'm not afraid because I cannot die, but I watch in awe as she slices my palm before taking the blade to her own. Black blood seeps through her sliced flesh as she presses it against my dark red blood, it seems to be controlled by magic because it seeps into my skin filling me with a feeling of extasy. I could feel the darkness down to my very core, the same darkness torn from the hero of time.

"Try and take him down before he gets here and if he does manage to make it here, this is where you will have your final showdown." I nod licking the strip of my flesh until I can feel it knitting itself together.

"I deem you free Dark Link until the moment the hero of time steps through these doors." I bow down to her instantly as she disappears, I'm free as long as I can get my hands on the master sword, I still need to get my tunic and gear from Link so might as well go pay him a visit. I walked through the doors that would lead to my freedom, I was able to step through, to access the rest of the temple. I stared around at the dead monsters and part of me wondered how this was possible. Was Demise that powerful that she managed to eradicate everything within all of the temples? Part of me knew it was a dumb question, of course, she was. I stepped out only to see it wasn't Lake Hylia that I had ended up under. I was at Lake Floria, this was the place that the hero chosen by the goddess had conquered. It was part of the surface once before. How could my temple be buried so deep beneath these waves? When I pulled myself from the water I finally got a good look at the tainted black lake, I stare at it confused... Does Demise want to destroy this world rather than rule it?

"Well look who finally made it out of that wretched chamber once more." I look over to see Ghirahim perched up on a tree. "What is all this?" Ghirahim snapped his fingers disappearing in a flurry of diamonds only to appear behind me his cool white painted lips at my ear.

"Do you like it, A lake tainted filled with darkness to help bring all the demons from our world here into this one." I flinch back as I feel Ghirahims tongue on my cheek. Link could fight off as many petty minions we had but an army of Demons ranging from their level of power to somone of our level of power, that wasnt re assuring because Ghirahim and I were the strongest Demons there were there but theres some people who get pretty damn close. He grins while I cant help but shiver, there is no way in hell Link will survive this. I suck in a shaky breath as I look at the lake. Theres only one person who could purify it and i doubt shes gonna be willing to help me.

"What are you thinking of little shadow?" I compose myself for a moment and grin at him. "Just thinking of how Link and I are going to take a little trip to our world." Ghirahim laughs as he leans himself on my shoulders. "why dont we get out of here we have a sword to steal." I nod as Ghirahim pulls me closer to him before snapping his fingers. When I open my eyes again we are in the forest. I felt my heart break a little bit when I laid eyes on the ruined forest. Links and my old home... in ruins. The woods are charred almost as if someone set a blaze in the temple. I force myself to walk behind ghirahim as he leads me to the Great Deku tree. I see him burned up in flames, I walk forward until im able to reach out and place a hand on the tree.

"Isnt it beautiful?" He says while I ignore him.

"Hero of the shadows," I hear the old trees voice, I look over at Ghirahim who doesn't seem to have heard it.

"Hero of the shadows, You must stop them, only with you at his side can Link end this." It says and I look away images of my contract with demise flitting through my mind.

"You can be purified by the goddess springs once peace has been brought to every temple. It should be enough to disolve the contract. I bow my head in understanding while I hear ghirahim snap his fingers once more. I feel a strange texture on my body, when I look down I realize he gave me an outfit close to his and I sigh rolling my eyes at him. "I want my tunic." He laughs almost as if theres something im missing.

"I would but someone took it." I narrow my eyes at him.

"That better be a fucking joke, where are my things?" He grins lifting his hand to me allowing his dark magic to swirl around it until I can see Link, next to him is another blond wearing my tunic and using my gear. They are in the middle of a fight with one of the poe sisters but I can see that asshole is using my blade. He has Fi! I clenched my fist as I stared at him pretending to be me by Links side! Ghirahim allows me to watch the battle, I get to see him tackle link down to save him, the way Link looks at him it's the way he used to look at me... When those big blue eyes only saw me, when they only loved me. I felt my heart constrict as he smiled up at the imposter lovingly.

"Goddamn it!" I hissed as Ghirahim finally dispelled the vision.

"The precious hero can still be yours, just bring Demise that sword." I can hear the whispers of the dead souls within the forest calling out to me and begging me not to do it. Not to help them. But seeing Link allow someone to use the gifts we had given each other, to allow them to touch a sacred blade that was forged for me. I wanted to kill the man who had stolen Links' heart.

"Who is he?" I question softly while Ghirahim sighs.

"That Sheikah you fought in the museum." I feel sick to my stomach at the revelation, Link, and Sheik together? They were before Link and I had been together..." I shook my head in disbelief, Link wouldnt do this to me. But I know what I saw for a fact wasn't a lie. I clenched my teeth together so hard it hurt.

"Shall we go pay them a visit?" He said softly offering me his hand. I let out a shaky breath placing my hand in his. He snapped his fingers again pulling me with him as we appeared ina circular room where Link faught phantom Gannon, his old portrats still hung on the walls.

"I shall be their opponent, make sure you get your gear back from that Sheikah." I nod stepping aside. He snaps his fingers once more and a blade appears in my hand I swing it for a moment testing it out in my hands, it feels light.

"Take care of that blade... It holds my soul, I will allow you to use me as your weapon until you are able to retrieve the black master blade. I look over at Ghirahim in surprise, as far as I knew only Link and Demise had seen this form of his.

"Thank you." I whisper staring up at him as he looks at me with a sad smile. I watch as he takes a few steps closer, I don't back down as he leans closer his mouth so close to mine. My breath comes faster and faster as he leans in finally sealing my lips with his. I tremble in his arms as he pulls me closer, i can feel his fingers through the diamond cut outs in the jumpsuit he gave me.

"Ghirahim...?" We both pull away from each other to see Link and his friend standing at the door looking at us in shock. Link is staring at me so confused almost as if he has no idea who i am. I see Sheik staring at me with wide eyes.

"You had better drop my gear right now before I kill you for even thinking you are worthy of wearing it. You dont deserve to weild FI!" at the sound of her name my Fi jumps from the sword coming to greet me.

"Master." She says with a bow, I smile at my sword sprite.

"Fi, I missed you. But what is this about why is he allowed to even touch you?" Fi looks back towards Sheik.

"I already warned him of our curse, he knows what will happen if he doesnt stop using the blade." I laugh out right because I had forgotten about what happens to anyone other than Link and I who try to hold the blade.

"Oh, I can't wait to watch you die sheikah." Sheik narrows his crimson eyes at me.

"I wont let that happen! I will save Sheik!" Link growls at me and I turn to him my face going completely serious.

"You... You need to shut your fucking mouth. What the hell were you thinking allowing him to use my weapons!?" I yelled in his face while Link stared at me in utter confusion and slight terror.

"W-what?" Link questions pretending to have no idea what im talking about.

"Dont act like you have no idea what im talking about Link. You're only gonna piss me off more." He shakes his head causing me to stomp over to him grabbing him by the blue scarf around his tunic. He flinches back getting a good look at my face.

"Who... Who are you and why do you walk around with my face demon?" I narrow my eyes at him, does he really want to play this fucking game with me.

"I am your other half Link the darkness to your light." He doesnt understand his eyes are wide as if this is the first time hes hearing of such a thing being real.

"Im done with talking, the fight begins now!" Ghirahim growls finally making himself known once more. I push away from Link as he reaches for his sword, I duck out of the way in time for him to slice where I had just been standing.

"You want to play this game hero? Fine, Come and get me!" Link doesn't waste any time as he lunges at me and I barely have enough time to bring up Ghirahims blade to block him. I manage to hold him off as sparks fly from our blades, I push hard against him causing him to slightly loose his balance, I go to diagonally slice my sword only to have him backflip out of my way. I growl this time lunging at him and right before I'm about to hit his sword I jump up and bring my sword down hard making the screeching of steel against steel ring loudly through the room. Link stumbles back only to regain his footing and stab his sword towards me. I jump up onto the blade balancing myself for just a moment before I slash at Link who ducks down while I do a back flip off of his blade.

I only smirk as I drive him back until he's hitting the wall hard as I press my blade harder against his so Fi is just about to slice his neck. "Submit hero... you won't win, I am you and you can't overcome your own darkness!" I murmur in his ear watching as he trembles trying not to look too much at me. I bring myself closer, inches away from his lips, I see him swallow hard as he tries to turn his head away from my lips. I lean closer the weight of my blade bearing down harder on his, i skimm my lips up his jaw hearing him whimper quietly. Then my eyes snap open to the sound of scraping metal.

I look to see Link reaching up to the portrait of phantom Gannon hanging above his head, managing to knock it down. I let myself fall back into the shadows as the portrait came tumbling down causing the room to shake. Link drops Fi to his side as he takes a deep breath. I let myself reappear in front of Link, I can hear Ghirahim and Sheik clashing behind us but they dont matter... nothing matters but Link and me right at this moment. I see Links eyes widen as he stares passed me.

"Sheik, No!" It's too late I spin and right at that moment he impales me with Fi forcing her blade into my shoulder pinning me into the wall next to Link.

"I will end you demon. I wont let you take Link from me again." He hisses, I can feel my shoulder tearing as he twists the sword. I only laugh in his face as some of my blood trickles down my lip to my chin.

"Heh... Link is mine... He will always be mine... Im his shadow... his darkness." Sheik twists harder and i cant help the gasp that escapes my lips as Link and Ghirahim stare in shock. Link is trembling with tears in his blue eyes, I only smile softly at him before coughing up more blood.

"Sheik stop it! Stop!" Link cries as he pushes sheik away from the blade. I watch as he raises his hands to pull the sword out.

"Link stop! It will taint you too!" Sheik calls back but Link doesnt care he takes the sword and in one swift movement hes pulling it from my shoulder. I slide down the wall until im sitting back against it.

"A-are you alright?" He whispers as he tries to touch the mark on my shoulder.

"Fucking fantastic, like I didn't just get a sword through the shoulder." I say coughing again, while Link looks so upset, finally, the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Hey, it was a joke, im okay Link." I whisper raising my good hand to his cheek swiping away the tears there.

"Im sorry! Im so sorry... I don't know why I feel like this. You are my enemy." He chokes out as he continues to cry and I can't help but laugh as I run my fingertips down his cheek.

"I will always be your enemy link, but I could also be your greatest ally." I say the words quietly so Ghirahim won't hear me. He blinks up at me confused and I cant help but grin as I grab him by his blond locks and he stares at me absolutely startled as I pull his lips to mine, kissing him with everything in me. Link is stiff for a moment before hes responding to me exactly as he always has. I can feel my whole body tingling with the feeling of our connection, I know he feels it too by the way hes holding on to me like hes drowning and im the only thing holding him up.

"Link!" Sheiks voice is what makes him draw back face flushed. The expression makes me throw my head back and laugh because Link wants me the way he always has.

"Dark Link!" Ghirahim calls to check if i am alright. Link stands his back turning to me as he faces Ghirahim with his sword drawn.

"Leave, this temple will be purified. I will end this." Ghirahim looks between me and my light. I can tell he doesnt want to leave me behind but Its two on one and that sword could very well end him.

"Go, Ill catch up." Ghirahim gives me a nod before disappearing while i lean back on the wall feeling light headed. I have to struggle to keep my eyes open. Link turns back to face me crouching down next to me as he pulls a potion from his pack. I watched as Link poured the potion on his hand, I clench my teeth together as he rubs it in the wound, I try my hardest not to scream out.

"Link, goddamn it Link stop! Those potions... they arent meant for my kind." I murmur feeling the wound ache more than before.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it would work. Please, how can I help?" He questions.

"Blood, I need the blood of my light." I murmur watching as Link flushed at the comment. I watch as he leans closer unlacing the top of his tunic and baring his ivory shoulder to me.

"Link you cant be seriously considering this!" Sheik says causing Links eyes to turn a steely color as he looks in his direction.

"Maybe if you wouldnt have attacked him out of no where i wouldnt have to." I grin as he glares down Sheik.

"He is our enemy, what did you expect of me?!" Link shakes his head.

"This man isn't evil, I.. don't know how to explain it... but he's not." Sheik shakes his head increduously deciding to step outside. Link watches him leave with sad eyes, I manage to maneuver until I'm sitting on my knees. I lean over running my thumb over the new wave of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, forget him, its okay Link." He nods for a moment before baring his flawless shoulder to me, my mouth goes dry as I reach for him. He lets me pull him close tilting his head so i have better access. I run my lips over the curve of his neck before allowing my tongue to follow the path my lips had. Link shivers in my arms a small moan escaping his lips. I sink my teeth into his flesh, this time he groans out loud his arms tightening around my hips.

The moment his sweet blood touches my tongue I whimper sinking my claws into his skin, nothing in my life has ever felt this fucking good. Or even remotely tasted as sweet, It only makes it better as Link pants into my ear with breaths that caress my neck. I'm lost in the taste of him, I can already feel my shoulder healing when Link tugs on my clothes. I pull back but not before licking the wound I left on Links' shoulder. He shutters as he looks at my face, I lick my lips catching the stray droplets that had stained them while Link stared at me with blue eyes blown wide with lust.

"W-what was that..." He panted while i smiled leaning forward to nip at his blue earring giving it a tug before putting my lips at his ear.

"That is only a taste of what it feels like to become one with your darkness." Link sits back on his ass trying to calm his body. Then we hear it, the doors around us begin to bar themselves. Links head snaps up as we look around us, then the room begins to shake, I help Link to his feet taking my blade from Links hands, he looks up surprised that my hands arent shriveling at the slightest touch. The shaking stops and Link and I still havent seen our enemy yet. Finally something drops on to my shoulder and Link swipes at it knocking it off my shoulder... It was a small egg, I crouched down taking a closer look as it begins to break open, I don't realize I'm leaning closer until a fucking spider jumps out of the broken egg. With a shriek I fall back on my ass while Link slices it in half, his shoulders shaking as he tries to hide his laughter.

"oh...oh goddess, it was a spider... you are terrified of spiders!" Link laughed while i narrowed my ruby eyes at him. "You ass! that thing jumped at me out of nowhere you would have screamed too!" Link was laughing so hard he was bent over almost crying from it, i rolled my eyes in irritation at him. The action made me catch sight of something walking across the ceiling. I tilted my head up seeing something moving in the shadows.

"Link... Link." I murmured as whatever it was opened its eye. It was one large orange eye on his back.

"Thats... Ghoma?" Link questioned finally calming from his laughing fit as he looked up at the spider from our childhood. I watch as it decideds to drop down right over where Link is standing. I run tackling him down the both of us rolling to the side almost falling off the platform where we are on. Ghoma turns to stare at us with those large empty obsidian eyes. I look over at Link who is going through his pouch as the spider decides to really want to murder us. I watch as Link pulls a beautiful intricate golden bow, a gift from my other self for his 17th birthday.

" I will require your aid Dark Link." He says eyes narrowing on the beast that is getting closer to us.

"Anything you want hero!" I say twirling my blade in my hand.

"Be my distraction." He says softly while he pulls an arrow back aiming it at the eye on Ghomas back. I dont have to be told twice i take a couple steps forward towards the advancing spider before i charge at it taking it off guard causing it to stop in its tracks. I jump up slicing down only to hit the spiders teeth that block its face.

"Come on dont be shy, show me that face ugly!" I hissed as it pushed back against on the sword. I let it push me back only to drive my sword back passed its teeth into its mouth. It squeals in pain. Link takes the opportunity to jump up onto my back. My hand instantly went to his thigh as i held him up allowing him to aim the arrow at the eye on its back. He let the arrow fly, the spider jumped back wiggling its back to try and get the arrow out. Link wrapped his arm around my neck as I grabbed his other thigh helping him drop down from my back. He leans close watching as the spider climbs up the wall back on the ceiling.

"Link this isnt over get ready!" Link nods readying his bow again while I watch as the disgusting beast decides to drop some of its babies down on us. I pull Link closer as an egg drops near him hatching one of the same spiders he had killed earlier. I dont waste anytime and begin cutting down the beasts children so Link has a clear shot. Once again Links aim is perfect he waits until its eye opens once more to attack it and when he does the arrow impales the spiders eye causing it to be unable to close its eye lids.

"One more..." He whispers quietly as he quickly grabs another arrow, the spider seems to realize what hes doing so It jumps down from its perch. I hit the ground hard as its disgusting furry legs push me down underneath it. In the struggle i notice my sword has skidded away and Ghirahim's is still by the wall where I left it.

"Little help!" I call to Link while I try to push its legs off of me. Its still advancing its face inches from mine while its poisonous saliva drops close to my face burning a hole into the platform where i am laying. Then above the spider I see Link standing looking absolutely fierce and terrifying as he grabs the Master sword from his shoulder drawing it and plunging it into the spider's eye. The spider wiggles trying to get him off but cant and in the end it shrieks in pain before being burned away in a blue flame. Link puts his sword away before walking over to me offering me his hand. I reach for it as he helps me off of the ground, I gather both of my swords before walking back towards Link. We both look over as a heart container drops in the middle of the room, a blue light appears behind it and suddenly i understand what this is. Link walks over to the heart container picking it up and breaking it in half offering me a piece, I only shake my head.

His blood is the only way I wish to be healed Link shrugs for a moment before eatting the candy. I walk up behind him my finger sliding into one of his belt loops, he stares at me strangly for a moment before hes tugging me along with him. When we step into the blue light both of us are encased in a blue crystal and lifted into the sky where we will meet with the sage who owns this place. When we get there we are met with the girl whom i had met before the museum.

"Saria... Its been a long time..." Link murmurs softly as he stares at the short girl. "Hi Link, Thank you for defeating the evil that lingered within my temple. With that I grant you the a fragment of the forest medalion. Link and I stare surprised as she hands him but a fourth of what looks to be the forest medalion.

"The others from the forest, they hold the other keys, you must save their realms too. All of your lives are being brought together every foe you ever faced every trial, you shall reincounter in this world. Find the medalions, they are the only hope for sealing away Demise." Link bows his head to Saria before taking the piece and placing it in his pouch. Saria takes us back to the entrance of the forest where Sheik is pacing in irritation. Link and I drop down to the ground catching the Sheikahs attention only to realize he got his old clothes back, meaning I could have mine back as well.


End file.
